DID SOMEONE SAY PARTY?
by FallenxSoul
Summary: A party in Hitsugaya's office! What is Rangiku thinking? And the best part is... EVERYONE must come with a partner. Pretty much every pairing possible.
1. Partners

It was a quiet, damp day in the soul society. Rangiku sighed as she stared out her bedroom window. Everyone is probably in a bad mood, she thought, what can I do to cheer them up? Rangiku flopped back down. She could hear voices...

voices -

"I don't want you stupid candy watermelon flavoured or not!!" She could hear her little taicho's voice.

"But I thought you liked watermelons!" Must be Ukitake again... Rangiku thought.

"Occasionally, but NOT in candies!"

Sounds of scuffling...

--

"hmm... What should I do to lighten this place up?" Rangiku said to herself, "I GOT IT! We can have a party!"

Rangiku rushed into her taicho's office (Hitsugaya not i there) "I'll have to decorate this place... let's see..."

--

"Wow... did Hitsugaya see this place yet?" Renji asked when Rangiku invited him to see her masterpiece.

Hitsugaya's office was decorated with frilly ribbons hanging from the celling, his desk has been turned into a snack booth with bottles of sake and junk food, and Rangiku had managed to stuff all of his paperwork in the closet.

"No..." Rangiku said, a bit troubled, "I'll tell him soon though..."

"You'll be in SO much trouble!" Momo smirked.

"You never know." Rangiku tried to shrug it off.

"Well... I just hope we don't end up like ice statues." Renji said.

"Who's gona crave them?" Ichigo asked stupidly.

Everyone sighed.

"How many people are you inviting?" Renji asked.

"EVERYONE," Rangiku said rolling her eyes, "duh."

"Can you imagine my taicho at a PARTY?" Renji said, shaking his head and vomiting mentally at the sight of Byakuya DANCING...

"This is going to be a total disaster..." Ikkaku said.

"But...but..my taicho..." Tetsizaimon said.

"Don't worry, animals are allowed." Rangiku said with a smile.

"Prepare a first aid kit." Rukia said, scared at the sight of her brother with a bottle of sake.

"Prepare CANDY!" Yachiru cheered.

"And the BEST part is," Rangiku said with a evil smile, "everyone MUST come with a partner."

- This could ONLY mean trouble -


	2. competion

Renji cowered near the door of the squad 6 barraks. He can't believe he had to be the one to invite Kuchiki taicho to the party...

"What are you doing, Abarai?" Byakuya asked dangerously.

"K-Kuchiki taicho.." He stammered, "R-Rangiku-san would like to invite you to her p-party."

"A party..?" Byakuya said raising his eyebrows, "Very well then. As nobility it is only fitting for me to say yes."

Renji let a sigh of relief, "Oh, and by the way, we MUST have a partner."

Byakuya looked strained, "It's so hard to be nobility..."

--

"EVERYONE NEED A PARTNER?!" Ikkaku looked green.

"No one is beautiful enough!" Yumichika announced dramatically.

"Shiro-chan or Ken-chan?" Yachiru wondered.

"...I don't dance..." said Kenpachi.

"Don't worry, neither can I." groaned Mayuri.

"Yea, well, at least you can just MAKE a dance partner with your stupid science stuff!" Ikkaku said, "wait a minute, you can MAKE me one too! Make her hair black, oh wait no brown!"

"Hmm... you can make mine look the exact OPPOSITE as Ikkaku." Yumichika stated.

"HEY! What does that suppose to mean?!" Ikkaku asked angrily.

Mayuri sighed.

--

"So, who are you going with Rangiku?" Momo said bitterly.

"I don't know, probably my captain." Rangiku said with the same kind of bitter tone.

"I want to go with shiro-chan too!" Momo said.

"Well... since it's MY party--" Rangiku began.

"You should respect your guests and pick LAST." Momo decided brightly.

GLARES -

"FINE. Let MY taicho decide." Rangiku challenged.

"Done." said Momo.

"COULD YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN?!" Hitsugaya yelled from his room, buried in paperwork.

"He can hear us..?" Momo said.

sweat drop -

--

Who's head taicho going with?" Omeada asked his taicho.

"How should I know?!" Soifon snapped.

"Who are YOU going with?"

"I DONT KNOW." Soifon elbowed her fukutaicho in the stomach.

"Why not go with Yorui--"

"SHUT UP!" Soifon growled in a low threatening tone.

"Okay, okay." Omeada rushed out of the way.


	3. Asking

"YOU'RE GOING TO ASK WHO?!" Rangiku bewildered.

"Keep it down will ya..." Ichigo said, "What's the big deal?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MAD KUCHIKI-TAICHO IS GOING TO GET?" Rangiku shook her head.

"So what... like I care what Byakuya thinks.." Ichigo sighed.

"But still.." Rangiku looked down, "I heard Renji is going to asked her too, so you better hurry."

--

Ichigo rushed to squad 13 barraks, I hope I'm not to late, he thought to himself, if Renji asks her first then she is sure to say yes to him.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo called.

Rukia turned around surprised to find Ichigo here.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"I need..to ask...you something.." Ichigo slurred, "Will you go to the dance with me..?"

-pause-

"Um...well..." Rukia began, "I can't..."

"What? Why? Did Renji ask already?" Ichigo asked.

"No... I have to go with nee-sama..." Rukia said.

"BYAKUYA?! Are you kidding me? THAT WEIRDO?" Ichigo blurted.

"Watch it Ichigo!" Rukia warned, "It is the way of nobility, and Renji did ask me already and I said the same thing to him."

"Byakuya is such a perv..." Ichigo muttered as he left squad 13. Now what am I going to do, he wondered.

--

"So.. taicho.." Rangiku leaned over to her little taicho's desk, "Who are you going with to the dance...?"

Hitsugaya was buried in a mountain of paperwork, "I don't know."

"Oh..." Rangiku sighed, she was hoping for a my-lieutenant-of course, but who is she kidding...

Rangiku watched her little taicho work she loved his serious look...aww...now he's annoyed at her...so cute.

"Masumoto...what are you doing?" Hitsugaya said to his paperwork.

"Just watching you..." Rangiku said absently, "Oh and taicho... you are going to the dance with me, right?"

Hitsugaya was half annoyed and half amused at his lieutenant's attempt at asking him to the dance.

"Oh, but I don't think I can go with all of these unfinished paperwork..." Hitsugaya said in a fake voice.

"Well... I can help you... finish..." Rangiku hesitated, this was a trap and she knew it, well... whatever it takes, she thought.

"Great,"Hitsugaya smiled, "everything is on this table." With that he stretched and talked towards the door.

"Wait.." Rangiku called. "Aren't you suppose to HELP me?"

Hitsugaya turned around, "Well... I still have to get ready for the party don't I? Unless you want me to go wearing.. uh..something ugly..." With that he left.

Rangiku sighed, imagining what her taicho was going to wear. This was going to be a long day she thought to herself.


	4. Informing

"A party?" Urahara looked up from the rim of his hat.

"Yea.. a dance actually.." Ichigo muttered. Rangiku-san really was going to invite everyone, he thought.

"Hm... How come I wasn't invited?" Urahara asked, half pouting.

Ichigo sighed. "I AM inviting you now."

"Oh." Urarhara smiled.

"But..um..you have to have a partner though." Ichigo stated.

"A..Partner.." Urahara muttered.

Ichigo knew THIS was the hardest part, not only does he still have to find somebody, he still don't know what he was going to wear.

"Can it be ANY partner?" Urahara asked, popping Ichigo's bubble.

"uh... I guess." Ichigo replied cautiously, not know where this was all going. He just hope that Urahara wouldn't come with a pig or something.

--

"A party you say?" Yoruichi said.

"yess.." Soifon blushed, she can not believe she was really going to ask Yoruichi-sama, "It's at squad 10."

"Squad 10?" Yoruichi looked amused, "My, my, I have always thought that Hitsugaya was a bore. Are you sure he is hosting a party?"

"No, no, no." Soifon shook her head, "Actually Rangiku-san is hosting the party, and I don't think Hitsugaya taicho was informed that the party was going to be at his barraks."

"Oh, well, thanks for informing me, little bee." Yoruichi said with a smile, "I have to go now."

"Uh, Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon called. This was her chance she thought, ask her. "Um.. I was just wondering if you would -"

Suddenly Soifon was staring at a black cat...

"What were you saying, little bee?" Yoruichi asked licking her paws.

"Uh..." Soifon looked faint.

--

"Kenny, why do we have to bring partners to the party?" Yachiru asked.

"Well, uh, you see... it's because it's a dance and..uh... it would be more fun if you were with someone else, you wouldn't want to be alone would you?" Kenpachi replied.

"uh-uh." Yachiru shook her head.

"It's to prevent ugly people from going to the party." Yumichika said glancing towards Ikkaku.

"What are you starring at?!" Ikkaku looked angry.

Yumichika sighed, "Something ugly."

"Why you -" Ikkaku stood up.

"Enough is enough you two." Kenpachi looked annoyed, "You should be finding a partner rather than dissing each other. And you never know, maybe you guys will end up together."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The two yelled in unison.

"Nevermind..."


	5. Hitsugaya's bedroom

The sky darkened as night draws near. Rangiku stretched, she has been working on paper works ever since morning with no breaks she was as tired as hell. Pailing up the unfinished paper works she grabbed her stuff and began leaving to her room. That's when she saw the light flicker off at her taicho's room. This gave her an idea.

--

Rangiku slid pass the dark corridor, pressing her body tightly to the stone wall. Almost there, she thought to herself. It was almost time for the dance and she was dying to know what her taicho is wearing. Suddenly she felt the door nob, bingo, she though. Turning the nod sightly trying not to make a sound, it took her 1 minute just to get the door open. Rangiku peeked into Hitsugaya's bedroom, it was dark and she thought her taicho must be asleep. Rangiku sliped through the opening and gently closed the door behind her. The room was dark alright, she could barely make out the outlines. Now where could his closet be? Rangiku thought as she tippy-toed across Hitsugaya's bedroom. Ah, there it is. Rangiku felt an opening and a tiny door nob. Just when she was about to pull, her elbow knocked over something and created a huge crashing sound.

uh-oh, busted.

Suddenly the lights flashed open and she saw her taicho in his pajamas sitting on the bed looking very amused and confused.

"Masumoto, just what do you think you are doing here?" Hitsugaya asked, frowning.

"Uh, well, you see..." Rangiku stammered, she had to think of an excuse fast, "My room is very very messed up and I was wondering..."

"Did you really expect me to clean your entire room at this hour?" HItsugaya said finishing her sentence.

"That's not it," she said, "I was wondering if I could maybe ..um... stay here."

"HERE?" Hitsugaya started, but before he could finish there was a knock on the door.

"Now what?" Hitsugaya walked to the door.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo's voice rang.

Why is SHE here? Rangiku thought.

"MOMO?" Hitsugaya looked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Momo said walking in only to find Rangiku sitting on her shiro-chan's bed, "What ARE YOU doing here Rangiku-san?"

"Before you ask about me, maybe you should explain yourself first." Rangiku stated with a fake or rather cold voice.

"Well, it's just that after Aizen-sama left it has been very lonely in my barraks so I was wondering if shiro-chan can come and stay at my barraks." Momo said.

"What about ME?" Rangiku looked very angry.

"Oh, you are very out going Rangiku-san, you can just stay at any guy's home you want." Momo said with a fake-sweet voice.

"WHY DON'T YOU?!" Rangiku yelled.

"You two, please, calm down." Hitsugaya said, "I will not leave my barraks, neither will anyone stay in my room."

Momo and Rangiku looked sad.

"Rangiku, why don't you go stay with Momo since she's lonely and your room is messed up." Histugaya said.

"But what about YOU?" The 2 girls both yelled in unison.

"I'll be fine ALONE, thank you." Hitsugaya said.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door.

"NOW WHAT?" Hitsugaya looked annoyed.

He walked to the door and opened it, "Kyoraku taicho?!" Histugaya looked shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, there was such a huge racket here in squad 10 I thought I'd drop by, to see what's going on." Kyoraku said, peeking inside, "Oh, I see, pretty good with the ladies aren't we?"

"SHUT UP." Hitsugaya look very annoyed and tired, "And for your information there is nothing going on."

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked.

"KUCHIKI - TAICHO?! When did you get here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"A while ago." Byakuya replied.

Soon, almost every captain and lieutenant showed up in front of Hitsugaya's bedroom door.

"Keep it down will you." Soifon said.

"I need my beauty sleep." Yumichika said dramatically.

"I need to prepare for a meeting tomorrow and I can't afford to get any older." Old man Yamamoto said.

"CANDIES!" Yachiru said.

"Hmm.. it's getting late and I don't want to walk back to my barraks so..." Kyoraku taicho said.

"So, I guess we'll just have to stay here." Byakuya finished.

Hitsugaya looked like he was going to explode, "NO ONE IS SLEEPING IN MY ROOM!!"

"Aww.. come on don't be such a little grump." Ukitake said.

"THAT'S IT, IM SLEEPING ON THE ROOF!" Hitsugaya said and with that he slammed the door.


End file.
